Happy Birthday Babies Part 1
Synopsis: The Band worries about Corey's Upcoming Baby Arrival. So Maddie sets a Camping Trip for Corey Laney and her. Corey reveals Shocking News. What will happen? Plot: At The Hospital, Corey was getting his Final Ultrasound before Labor. Okay Dude this is Your Last Ultrasound until Birth. Kin rubs Corey on the shoulder. Thanks. Corey says weirdly. Okay Corey last Ultrasound before you become a Mother/Father. Nurse Riley smiles. Thanks Nurse. Corey smiles back. I love You Honey. Laney rubs Corey's Head. I love you and our Almost Born Baby. Corey smiles. Everyone smiles as they see a Baby. I can't wait to be a Father of a Baby Boy. Corey hugs the band and smiles. Core we are gonna be parents to our Baby Boy. Laney Cries. * Wicked Sad Transition Okay We gotta prepare for the Arrival of the Baby so have these things along with you. * 700 packs of Diapers * Bottles * Baby Clothes * Crib * Strollers * 2 Mini Cars * 2 Baby seats *cotton snap undershirts •12 one-piece, leg-snap pajamas or nightgowns •12 receiving blankets •4 blanket sleepers (if your children are winter babies) •2 snowsuits (winter babies) •2-4 machine washable sweaters (winter babies) •88 sets of booties •9 hats •6-10 fitted crib sheets All of them are checked. Kin said. Now we just need to plan a Camping Trip. Maddie said. Peaceville Camping seems nice. Kon said. Okay then I'll just plan a Tent that is Brown and we are done.. Maddie checks the checklist. Okay We just need to get Corey and Laney and we are gone. * Camping Out Transition Laney is listing to Corey big Belly and feeling the Baby Kick. The Baby is making me feel weak. Corey turns pale. Guys we are going Camping. Maddie announces Perfect for Our Baby. Corey rubs the Baby. Now lets go and carry the stuff Okay. As Maddie lifts the stuff. Bye . The rest say. * This is Gonna take While. At Night, Corey and Laney were getting Ready for Bed. After Tonight we are heading to the Hospital. Corey rubs his big large Belly. Remember Core Time Your Contractions. Laney warns The blue haired pregnant Boy. Well I better hit the Bed. Well Goodnight. Corey goes to Bed. I guess we better Go as Well Laney. Maddie says. Yeah I guess No Trina is a place where I can live life in. As Laney chills on the bed. * Nighty Night Transition. 3:00 am . Corey feels Pain in his Stomach. Corey moans in Pain. Ow!! Corey cried. Corey went to get his Chocolate Milk Night Cap then Returns to See his Water Break. Corey put his hands on his Large Belly and Cries. LANEY!! and Moans. Laney ran to her Husband. Core You okay. I THINK THE BABY IS COMING OUT LANEY!! ITS TIME!!!. OH LANEY THIS IS SUCH BAD TIMING!! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A DOCTOR YET.. Corey screamed. Don't Worry Corey Maddie knows how to Deliver Babies. I bet she knows Laney smiles. Oh Boy!! Corey paints while rubbing The Soon to be Born Baby. Well Thanks for Coming Out Everyone. Corey slams the Garage Door. To Be Continued........ Characters: Corey Riffin Laney Penn Kin Kujira Kon Kujira Madison Deanglo Grace Pendiskiza Trina Riffin ( Mentioned) Nurse Riley